This invention relates to drawing attachments for microscopes and more particularly, to a drawing attachment for an infinity-corrected microscope.
Drawing attachments are known to permit a microscopist to superimpose an image of an object and of a board on which an object is to be, or is being drawn. When such devices are used in microscopes which do not utilize infinity-corrected systems, positioning of the drawing attachment in the microscope system is extremely critical. The criticality is exaggeration, because it is necessary that both the object to be viewed and the board on which the drawing is made are simultaneously in focus. It is also important that optical properties of the system, such as chromatic aberration, spherical aberration, coma and astigmatism, as well as a substantially flat image field, are not adversely affected by the attachment.
An infinity-corrected microscope offers an advantage for drawing attachments, in that when positioned between an infinity-corrected objective and the telescope lens, the zone of parallel light, the optical properties of the microscope system are not adversely affected by a drawing attachment.
It is an object of this invention to provide a drawing attachment for infinity-corrected microscopes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drawing attachment for infinity-corrected microscopes having focusing and zoom lens systems.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a drawing attachment for infinity-corrected microscopes having an optical system which does not adversely affect the microscope optical system and is well corrected for the usual chromatic aberration, spherical aberration, coma and astigmatism and also has a substantially flat image field.